


Blame it on Tindr!

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of a fanfition, Blind Date, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, I don't know, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not american, Smut, Sub Papyrus, author is sure now!, dom reader, maybe smut?, multiple endings?, reader is oblivious, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: You just wanted to meet somebody with the help of an App. A guy catches your eye but when you decided to meet two guys shows up... what's going on?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, SF!Papyrus/Reader, uf!papyrus/reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Setting it down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tindr Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592969) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 



> I just... had this idea in my head... hope you like it. (If MsMk has a problem with this story I will delete this story)

You were new to dating...   
ok, maybe you weren't. 

But you surely were new at doing it this way. 

Finding somebody trough an App sounded so weird...But also really funny!  
In the worst case scenario you'll get a new friend, in the best... something more.

You couldn't remember how you came across said App (Finder? Ginger?) but it was really easy to use. Swipe the photo to the right if you're interested, left if not.

So far you denied some guys until one finally coughed your eyes.   
He's a monster, a skeleton monster and he was cooking!   
He looked so cool but relaxed at the same time, like he was in his habitat. (Is that Lasagne?!)  
The photo must have been taken without him knowing because he isn't facing the camera but, for what you can make out, he's pretty handsome.  
His profile is simply named "PAPYRUS" 

That's a right swipe! 

Another couple of rejections and you stumble across another interesting profile. It's another monster and they are... winking at the camera? Is hard to tell when they have five eyes!   
They looked female even if you was sure you filtered to show only boys... maybe it works differently for monsters? 

Swipe right! 

She looks cute and maybe you can became friends and ask her where she bought that dress. 

After a couple more you stumble across... the same monster?  
Yep!  
It was "Papyrus" again.   
Did he had multiple profiles hoping to find more people?   
At least in this photo you could see his face better.   
His face was directed toward the camera so you were able to see clearly his fangs that you barely noticed in the other photo and one of them was actually a golden fake tooth.  
He was also making a funny face with his thumb and index finger near his mouth and he was sticking his orange(?) tongue out.  
He seemed a really funny guy so you swiped right again. 

You were a bit surprised when he messaged you with both accounts but you just shrugged it off.

With one account he always sent you memes and puns that never failed to make you laugh. But always in lowercase. 

With the other he sent you photos of food he made and wrote some messages to make sure you took care of yourself. But always in all caps. 

  
When you were planning your date he seemed very confused. You made sure to re-comfirm your date time multiple times on both profiles. Probably you glitches on him. 

  
It was finally the night of your date and you made triple sure that everything was. From your dress to the restaurant (and that your date-mate knew place and time).

You were ready!

  
You weren't ready! 

You weren't ready when at the restaurant you spotted two tall skeletons arguing with each other. 

  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DOG?!"

"could ask you the same thing edgelord."

"I HOPE YOU'RE LEAVING! I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND I WON'T LET YOU RUIN IT!"

"well i have a date too so-"

"YOU?! A DATE!? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER-"

"Ehm, excuse me. Papyrus?"

" **Yes** " They both snapped answered at the same time. 

"I have a date with Papyrus...?"

" **That would be me!** " They, again, answered at the same time before glaring at each other. 

You looked between the two and smacked your head. 

"I think I know what happened." You declared while searching for your phone. 

You quickly opened the dating app and showed it to them.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY USED YOUR REAL NAME!?"

"hey, you did the same thing."

"You guys have the same name?"

  
" **Family name.** " They said in unison... but it sounded more like an automatic response than an actual explanation. Then again you just met them so is better not to assume or pry things.

"W- Well is clear that there's been a misunderstanding..."

"of course. now let's go darlin', a table is waiting for us."

  
"HOW DARE YOU! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THEY WANTED TO DATE ME! JUST LOOK AT YOU!"

"we have the same face asshole"

"MAYBE! BUT I WEAR IT BETTER!"

  
"Ehm guys, I think I have an idea."

  
You turned to the hostess who was looking confused at the whole ordeal. 

  
"Sorry, we'll have a table for three please."


	2. Dating start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner begin. You get to know the skeletons better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SeaRose88 for their comments! They gave me a burst of inspiration!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Well... this is awkward.

You were ready to have a nice dinner with a guy, not with two! And this two seemed to have serious intentions! The "I want to skip the friendship step and be immediately something more" kind of intention!

But maybe you were reading too much into the glare they were shooting to each other. 

You were all sitting at a round table so you could all be next to each other but it made things more awkward... at least for you. 

Speaking of the two Papyruses?... Papyri?... Ok, don't give yourself an headache thinking about plural form of first names.

  
Time to point at the elephant in the room.

"So, since you guys have the same name-"

The Hot Topic Papyrus cut you off (rude!) "WE USUALLY USE NICKNAMES, MINE IS EDGE AND HIS IS MUTT. FEEL FREE TO USE THEM."

You looked at them with wide eyes "I- I can't call him that! I-It's a swear word!"

~~Stars you're so innocent!~~

  
"don't worry honey, 'm used to it"

"PERHAPS IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE A DOG THEN WE WOULDN'T NAME YOU AFTER ONE!"

'Mutt' winked at you and you couldn't help but notice the collar around his neck "Is because of the collar?" You asked "along other things. ya like it?" You shrugged "I'm not an expert about clothes but I guess... it looks good on you?" It sounded more like a question but again, you know nothing about this stuff.

Your answer, for some reason, made Edge snicker. Did you said something funny?

"LET ME GUESS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE POSE HE WAS IN HIS PROFILE PICTURE MEANS." You shook your head and that made Edge laugh hard. "NYE HEHEHE EH!" Is that is laugh? It's adorable! 

"shut up edgelord!" Whatever made one laugh so hard made the other blush. Gosh, this two were so cute! "I'll just call you Puppy if I have to stick to the dog theme." And his blush only worsened!

  
Edge was about to say something, probably to further embarrass poor Puppy, (he just wanted your attention back on him) when the waiter brought the menus (saved by the service!) .

You all opened the Menus and gosh, you just noticed how hungry you actually were! Everything was making your mouth water!

  
"DO YOU DRINK?" "Well yes, in order to function as a human being I need to hydrate myself." 

Puppy snickered while Edge looked disappointed "he meant if you drink alcohol kitten." Oh. Well that's embarrassing. 

"I-I usually don't drink, especially not on a first date. Don't want to make a drunk fool of myself." 

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, A BIT OF WINE NEVER HURT... IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT OBVIOUSLY!" He then proceeded to order his food and the perfect wine to go with it.

"that's why imma restrain maself. can i have a bloody mary with this, but with bbq sauce instead of ketchup?"

The waiter raised an eyebrow and Edge facepalmed. 

You decided to accompany your meal with some water.

  
This is the moment where you start having small talk right? 

"So, what do you guys do? Like as you work or study or..."

  
"I HAVE A STABLE JOB AS A SECURITY GUARD AT THE MALL. I WORK TO MAINTAIN MYSELF UNLIKE SOMEONE ELSE." He said shooting a look at Puppy that you couldn't quite describe. 

"hey, i work on those commissions... sometimes."

OH PLEASE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR BROTHER YOU WOULD BE BEGGING IN THE STREET!"

"Commissions?" You asked, preferring to ignore Edge's comment. 

"i guess you can call me an artist." Edge scoffed "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE PAYS TO SEE NAKED FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!" "People can have weird tastes." "hey, it pays rent." "NO IT DOESN'T! YOUR BROTHER DOES!"   
"Ok, now I'm curious about this brother of yours." Puppy's eyelights changed from mild annoyance to fondness and complete adoration "ma bro, black, is the coolest. he was the captain of the royal guard and he took care of me back underground. he still works at the embassy." "He really sounds cool." The affection dripping from his words was making your heart melt.

"What about you Edge? Any siblings?" His expression changed immediately almost to a scowl.

(W-was he pouting? It was just for a split second but he was definitely pouting! Was... was he jealous?! Because you were giving his cousin more attention?!)

He scoffed "I HAVE A BROTHER TOO AND HE'S THE LAZIEST PIECE OF GARBAGE THAT I EVER SAW!" He said in a harsh tone but you could see a sparkle of the same adoration Puppy had in his eyelights. 

  
(W-was he hiding the fact that he loved his brother? Was he... was he a tsundere?! What is this an anime?! Are you going to be the girl all guys fight for?!)

"AND YOU HUMAN?" "Uh?" "your family... or what ya do for a livin'. " Luckily you suitors saved you from your weeaboo moment. 

  
"My family isn't here." They immediately frowned, looking almost guilty "sorry, didn't mean ta-" "Oh not like that! I mean that they're not here! In the US! When I said 'I'm not from around here' I wasn't kidding." 

"YOU'RE NOT FROM AMERICA?"

"Nope! I'm here with a student permit. America have some really good schools." 

"IT MUST BE DIFFICULT TO STAY AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY FOR SO LONG."

"It is but... I have a couple more years of school and then... I'm not sure what to do after that."

"yar going ta leave the us?" ~~They both seemed sad at the tough~~

"I'm still not sure... there are many factors to think about. And who knows where I'll be in two years! But in that case I'll have to get a work permit..." You trailed off, lost in thought.

Puppy looked at you with mischief written all over his skull "ya know, there are easier ways to get a green card." He said wiggling his brows. 

Edge kicked him under the table.

"For what I know obtaining the Green Card is a long and difficult process."

~~Stars above you're so innocent! Every attempt they made to flirt with you flew right over your head!~~

"YOU MUST BE REALLY SMART HUMAN! IS NOT EASY TO BE ACCEPTED BY THE SCHOOLS AROUND HERE!"

"did ya managed ta get a scholarship with that pretty head of yours or are ya stuck with a student loan for the rest of yar life?"

"Actually, I work as a waitress to cover some of the costs; but I won't be in debt for the rest of my life. It's nice of you to worry." You smiled sweetly at Puppy who blushed a little. 

  
Edge cleared his throat "IT IS IMPORTANT TO BE ABLE TO PROVIDE FOR YOURSELF!" 

"'m perfectly capable of care for ma self, thank you. ma bro just wants ta help me. not like ya would know 'bout that."

  
W-Wait! What happened?! When did the atmosphere became so... dangerous?! 

Edge was incredibly tense and Puppy looked like he was ready to fight!

Quick! Distract them!

"Oh look the food is here!"

The food? Really?! You couldn't find anything better?

  
But looks like it worked!

  
Both of the boys looked at the waiter and visibly relaxed at the sight of their dinner. 

Maybe it was true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Monsters and humans aren't that different. 

You scooted a bit to give some space to the food, trying to make the waiter's job easier.

  
But apparently you ended your weekly dose of luck... Or your clumsiness simply decided to kick in. 

  
You moved too much and somehow you bumped into the waiter and the food went flying... landing on your head.

Whhhyyyyyyy!?

  
You must have offended some ancient God in a previous life to cause all of this!

The waiter started apologising "I'm so sorry miss! I have no idea how it happened! W- we'll give you another t-table a-and..." "I-Is not a problem" you assured him "but I need to use the bathroom now and... at least try to clean some of this mess."

"ya need help?" "DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?"

  
"You guys are sweet but I think I'll be able to handle it. Plus I might need some privacy. I'm sure you understand." You moved your hands to point out the stain near your chest and they both blushed and nodded their heads. It was embarrassing for them too.

Finally alone in the bathroom you checked the disaster that was your hair and tried to remove every food bits that you saw. You used all the water, paper and soap you could before starting to feel guilty. 

Finally satisfied with your work (you had to remember to search how to remove wine stain from clothes) you got out from the bathroom and searched your two datemates. (not a hard task, how can you miss two tall skeletons in a restaurant?) You spotted Puppy at the new table that the staff must have assigned to you but, you couldn't see Edge anywhere.

"Puppy?" He turned around and straightened his pose when he heard you "Where's Edge?" 

He looked away from you, guilt in his eyelights "he left."

You were shocked "W-What do you mean he left?!"

He flinched "i guess 's ma fault."

"What happened?" 

He sighed "i said the wrong thing and pushed the joke too far." He slammed his head on the table "black will have my ass for this!"

"Do you know where he went?"

"i guess he went to scream at some trees. why?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going after him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry/Not sorry!  
> In next chapter we'll see Edge's POV of the whole story! Stay tuned!


	3. Edge's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge's point of view of the story. How did he found the app? What did Mutt/Puppy told him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tries to tell the story without rewriting every event of the previous chapters. I tried to put lots of headcanons here and there.
> 
> Thanks to @Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans for telling me that "Mutt" isn't a swear word.

It wasn't fair!

Pap- Edge always thought that life hadn't been fair with him.

Born in a world where he could not express the kindness he had in his Soul, where he and his brother had to constantly pretend to fight.

At least if he was the Captain of the Royal Guard all attention would be on him and other monsters will leave his brother alone.

He had only one HP!

It wasn't nice, but he knew how it worked. 

It wasn't fair that he and his brother had been thrown into another universe. 

  
One he couldn't understand. 

  
One that showed him what could have been. 

He hated it. 

  
~~Trust no one. Emotions are a weakness. They'll just betray you.~~

  
Sa- Red was quick to adapt to the change. He looked more relaxed and less lewd. Edge felt... happy about it. 

As time went on he realised that his alternate selfs weren't dangerous, except maybe for Black and Mutt.

~~Trust no one. Emotions are a weakness.~~

  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK PROPERLY?!"

Blue looked at him with stars in his sockets "GASP! CAN YOU TEACH US EDGE? PLEEEEASEE!"

"FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO COME HOME TO FIND THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN!"

He didn't enjoyed those cooking lessons obviously! 

~~He loved them.~~

  
The terms "boss" and "m'lord" were used less and less.

~~Emotions are a weakness.~~

When Edge found out what his brother did he was furious! 

  
"WHY YOU DID SUCH A THING SANS!?"

"calm down paps. you wanted ta meet new people."

"AND HOW AN APP FOR ONLINE DATING IS SUPPOSED TO HELP?!"

Red had to stop himself from facepalming "they won't have a set idea about you. ya can be yarself. no fear of looking weak."

Papyrus blushed a bit at the thought. "B-BUT WHY DID YOU USED MY REAL NAME?"

"again, they won't assume ya'r some edgelord. and do you really think one of the others could try this?"

"BUT THIS PHOTO. I LOOK WEAK."

"nah paps, don't you know ladies love a dude that can cook?"

Edge still didn't looked convinced until he received a notification from the app. 

Apparently somebody saw his profile and liked it enough to swipe right.

  
"Sans," Edge said in his lower voice, scared that others could hear him "You Are A Genius!" He hugged his brother and spin around with him in his arms.

"geez paps, you really lift up my spirit!" Red said with a cheeky grin. 

Edge immediately dropped him.

"FORGET IT! YOU RUINED IT!"

* * *

Some of the people that contacted him (of course he accepted every request! Who was he to stop people from wanting to meet The Great and Terrible Papyrus!) wanted only one thing. One even had the audacity to ask if he had the necessary parts to copulate! He didn't bothered to give an answer. 

But you! It was so nice to chat with you! You always praised his cooking... or rather how good his food looked. 

Sometimes he was confused by your messages. It felt like he missed a piece of the conversation. Every time he asked you to clarify you answer sounded like it was scolding him for not paying attention. 

He figured that probably your mind went faster than your fingers. 

Maybe he had a crush. So what!? Wasn't it what this app was for?!

When you decided to meet he was ~~ecstatic, he wanted to jump up and down from happiness~~ happy.

He wanted everything to be perfect! He would be able to be himself without the fear of the others judging him!

Why did he thought things would go as planned?

* * *

When he saw Mutt there he couldn't believe his sockets! He... He won't be able to be himself with him here!

It looked like the feeling was mutual. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MUTT?!"

"i have a date edgelord."

Why did the Universe hated him?

Their bickering was interrupted by a cute, beautiful human.

  
It was you! He felt so lucky! 

He wasn't happy that you wanted to dine with both of them.

Stars! This date was a rollercoaster of emotions and it didn't even started!

* * *

He wasn't jealous that you gave his lazy counterpart a cute new nickname. 

But he was amused by the fact that you had no idea what the collar meant. You innocent soul. Mutt was probably searching for a one night stand when he came across you. Lucky bastard.

He wanted to make sure of something "LET ME GUESS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE POSE HE WAS IN HIS PROFILE PICTURE MEANS." 

When you shook your head he couldn't stop his laugh. His real laugh! 

He was a bit scared that you would make fun of him but... You looked at him as if he was the cutest thing ever!

Luckily Mutt was too humiliated to make fun of him.

He was happy to talk about his job, show off a bit. But why were you paying more attention to "Puppy" rather than him? He wanted those shining eyes of yours focused on himself. 

  
When you asked about his brother he answered without thinking. You'll think he's a douche now!

You looked at him, as if you noticed something and then... You... You blushed? Why were you blushing? Did he made you blush?!

  
He decided to have mercy on you and don't question it further.

  
"ya know, there are easier ways to get a green card." Was this guy for real?! That was the worst attempt to get in somebody's pants he had ever seen! 

Edge kicked him under the table.

He had no idea how the "food accident" happened. In all his life of fights and sneak attacks he never saw something like that!

He offered his help before he could think. Of course he would never follow you in the bathroom! He's a gentleman! 

  
While they were waiting for you a waiter showed them the new table.

And the awkward silence was back.

Until Mutt felt the urge to open his mouth.

"what are you doing here edge?"

"I'M WAITING FOR OUR DATE TO COME BACK?" Edge asked, sounding confused

"no, i mean what ya'r doin' here. yar not the dating type. yar not even an emotion kind of guy. i see tha way ya treat yar bro'! ya know we aren't in our underground anymore. we don't need ta act this way. don't ya have some respect for him? ya 'now what our bros went through."

"WHAT-" he wanted to say something but Mutt interrupted him.

"and don't throw that "ya don't know what i've been through" shit at me. i 'now. i start ta think that ya actually enjoy treating him like garbage. and what about the voices about your relation-"

Edge slammed his hands on the table while getting up and spoke with a deep voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine.

**"HOW DARE YOU!"**

Edge was fighting with his own emotions. 

He didn't want to cry, especially in a public place. 

He started to tremble. 

He felt his control over his emotions slipping. 

  
He left before anything could happen. 

He power walked through the empty streets until he reached a small group of trees (a park maybe?).

  
After he was sure that nobody was around, he let go of all his bottled up emotions. 

"HOW... HOW DARE HE SAY SUCH THINGS!" He summoned a sharp bone and threw it to a nearby tree.

"DOES HE REALLY THINK THAT I LIKE TO BE MEAN?!" He attacked another tree.

"I DON'T! NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!" He left the tears fall.

"ESPECIALLY NOT WITH SANS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" Multiple trees were hit.

He reached to one of the bones and pulled out of the tree. "I CAN FINALLY BE MYSELF! WHY I JUST... CAN'T!"

He fell on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"WHY? WHY! WHY WHY WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWH-"

"Papyrus?"

Edge froze completely when he heard your soft voice calling him. 

  
No. No no no no! Why were you There?! You couldn't see him like this! He's supposed to be strong and confident, not... this.

He turned around and you were there, worried. 

  
"Wha-What Are You Doing Here?"

"We were worried about you."

"We?" He looked behind you, toward the road. Mutt was leaning against his motorbike. 

"thought ya wanted yar noble mount with ya." ~~He cared, he just doesn't know how to show it.~~

Edge tried to hide his tears but you were faster "Hey, it's ok to cry. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't you know that girls _love_ a sensitive guy."

The way you said the word love was... weird. 

You kept coming closer to him

  
"Maybe, I can find a way to make you feel better." You said, your hands ghosting over his ribs trough his shirt. The look in your eyes was downright sinful!

  
How?

How did you went from innocent to... this!?

It was clear what your offer was.

The promise of a really good time.

Edge felt his magic running to his face before he could stop it.

He looked in your eyes, filled with lust and... a bit of fear? You were being pretty straightforward. You were skipping various steps of the dating manual but... He couldn't say that he minded that.

  
He decided to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that is what I call "taking a 365° turn"! (I know angles have only 360°, it's a joke, because is a big turn... is not funny if you have to explain it right?)
> 
> Also don't be mad at Puppy! He acts before thinking, it's a "Papyrus" thing.
> 
> Next chapters will be the three endings and they will take forever to write because I never wrote smut! Avert your eyes young children!


	4. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending One: Edge accepts your offer.
> 
> Warning! My first smut! Kinks included: Dom Papyrus, Sub Reader, rough sex and lots of AfterCare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut, so comments, suggestions and criticism are more than welcome!

Edge smirked and grabbed your chin "How Can I Refuse Such An Offer?" He then proceeded to place his teeth on your mouth in, what you thought was, a pseudo-kiss. 

That idea went flying out the window when something wet was pressed against your lips.

Curious, you opened your mouth and the wet something slithered in your mouth, exploring your wet cavern. 

It was a tongue! It was his tongue! 

You moaned a bit at the kiss turned make out session. 

  
When you pulled away for air, your face was flushed and a string of saliva and magic was connecting your tongues. 

Somebody cleared his throat behind you, reminding you that Puppy was still there!

"Puppy! I'm sorry, I..."

"don't ya worry darlin'. i 'now edge has a chick's magnet in him. but i expect a date in tha future, just the two of us." He turned around and started walking away but he turned to Edge and said "show her a great time." before disappearing. 

  
Edge placed his hands on your shoulders "What Do You Say About Continuing This Somewhere More Private?" He asked. 

You nodded and he brought you to his motorcycle. After putting on the helmet he handed you, you climbed on his bike and gripped him as you two took off. 

  
Edge obviously made sure that the house would have been empty that night.

You took a moment to look at Edge's room, from the bookcase to the computer, from the pirate flag (?) to his race car bed (??).

Before you could comment anything, he caught your mouth in a hungry kiss, slowly pushing you toward the bed.

His hands started to roam around your body and your hands sneaked under his shirt.

Clothes started to fall to the ground. 

Edge removed his gloves with his teeth. It was so hot it sent a shiver down your spine.

He climbed on the bed, looming over you and got close to your ear "WHAT'S YOUR SAFE WORD PRINCESS?" He asked while nibbling the earlobe.

"S-Safe word?" You asked confused. 

His sockets widened "OH YOU INNOCENT VANILLA." He licked your neck and bit it softly. 

"IF IT GETS TOO MUCH OR IF HURTS, SAY "BUBBLES" AND EVERYTHING WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY. UNDERSTOOD?"

You nodded and he resumed the make out session, while one of his hands travelled down your body. It soon reached your sex.

"SO WET. ALL FOR ME?"

You blushed and looked away. Or tried to, because Edge made you look toward his eyelights "DON'T HIDE FROM ME. I'M FLATTERED THAT I MANAGED TO TURN YOU ON SO MUCH ALREADY."

He dipped two fingers in your vagina, making you squeal. 

He didn't moved and looked at you with an intense gaze, filled with lust, dominant energy and... a bit of worry? He was checking on you, waiting to hear if you used the safe word, but you didn't. 

He began to move his fingers, scissoring you. "I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TAKE ME."

Edge kept looking at you as if you were some masterpiece. A moan escaped your lips "I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOU SING." He all but growled.

He kept teasing you and when you almost reached your peak, he stopped and pulled his fingers out (when did he inserted a third one?) making you whine.

He chuckled "SO NEEDY. DO NOT WORRY, I WON'T LEAVE YOU UNSATISFIED. I SIMPLY WANT YOU TO CUM ON MY DICK!"

You had no idea how your face managed to become even hotter.

Your eyes finally landed on his cock. It was a glowing blood red, not really thick but it sure was long. Maybe longer than any you had.

"ARE YOU READY PRINCESS?" He said, moving his hips and making his dick bounce. You nodded and he inserted his dick in one swift move. You squeaked at the sudden fullness you felt. He looked at you in the eyes with lust and some worry. He waited to see if you would use your safe word. When you were starting to get used to him, he pulled out until only the tip was still inside and he harshly trusted back in. You moaned in both pain and pleasure. 

He set an inhuman pace almost immediately, few moans fell out his teeth but it was clear that he was trying to hide them.

You, on the other hand, were moaning and squirming under him. He was hitting you in all the right places, making you are stars.

"Ah! Papyrus!" You moaned his name, lost in both lust and pleasure. 

He only growled upon hearing his name. 

His movements became more sloppy as he got closer to his orgasm "ARE YOU CLOSE PRINCESS?"

You nodded, not trusting your voice "THEN CUM." He ordered.

Your body spasmed and your voice cracked, screaming his name as you cummed.

He followed you soon after, screaming your name and filling you up.

He collapsed next to you. He didn't pulled out but you couldn't feel him anymore. It was almost as if his dick had disappeared.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, ABOUT A POSSIBLE PREGNANCY I MEAN." He panted "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS FOR MONSTERS."

He looked at you and you could've drown in his eyelights, they were so different from before! He seemed so relaxed and his eyelights were filled with affection and happiness. 

He looked... more like himself... you had no idea why you thought that.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT DEAR? ARE YOU HURT? I WASN'T TOO ROUGH, WAS I?"

You sighed in delight "I'm a little sore, but I'll walk."

He got up "I'LL GET YOU SOME WATER, YOU HUMANS NEED TO STAY HYDRATED." He exited the room with few long strides. Were you getting turned on again?...Maybe.

He was back faster than you thought with a glass of water. He placed it on the bedside table and you moved to reach it, but he picked you up, making you squeal, and placed you on a chair.

Edge changed the covers while you drank your water. This was Master level of Aftercare! 

When he was satisfied with the bed, he picked you up again, to place you on the bed.

"I can walk you know." You said, half joking. 

"I KNOW, BUT WHAT KIND OF DOM WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T SPOIL MY SUB WITH AFTERCARE?"

He tucked you in before joining you "DO YOU NEED A BEDTIME STORY?"

You snorted "I don't think I'll have problems falling asleep."

He looked almost... offended?!

He placed his teeth softly on your forehead. ~~Was he giving you a goodnight kiss?!?~~

You hadn't the time to think about it, as the fatigue finally caught up with your brain. 

  
Just before the darkness of sleep engulfed you, you swore you heard him say "GOOD NIGHT PRINCESS. MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL MARK YOU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UF!Papyrus is the king of aftercare! He's still a cinnamon roll deep down! Also, I didn't make the Reader a virgin for this or there would've been a lotta more emotions in it!


	5. Taming the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending two: SF!Papyrus smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM So Sorry that this chapter took soooooo long! Quarantine happened and I had my family stuck at home with me and I really didn't want my mom to walk by and see me write this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Edge looked away from you.

"NO I... I DON'T I CAN... I'M SORRY."

"You don't have to apologise. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable." You took a step back from him.

"I KNOW HUMAN, I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK OF THIS AS A REJECTION, BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE. ALONE THIS TIME."

Puppy placed a hand on your shoulder as the two of you watched Edge leave on his motorcycle. 

"so, is that offer still up, or it's a private invitation?"

You turned around to face Puppy, his eyelights held so much passion that you could've drowned in them.

Before you knew it, you were leaning in to kiss him. He lost no time and placed his teeth on your mouth. The pseudo kiss was hungry, you could feel the passion in it.

Must be a monster thing. (Was that racist?)

He parted his teeth and something entered your mouth. (It was a tongue! His tongue!) 

You began making out until you felt the air shift. You pulled away for air and looked at your surroundings. You were in someone's room, that was for sure. There was a computer, a small bookcase and... was that a tornado in the corner?   
  
"Wha-"

"i took a shortcut to ma place, hope ya don't mind."

You shook your head "No, it was just... unexpected."

You resumed the kiss and began undressing each other. 

You tongues battled for dominance and you came out victorious. 

Before you realised it, you were on the bed, pushing Puppy and hovering over him.

He was panting slightly and looking at you with lust filled eyelights. 

"please" He whimpered "please touch me!"

Well, since he asked so nicely.

"Let me know if this feels weird."

You lowered yourself and licked his sternum. 

He moaned and his back arched. You took that as a good sign.

You moved to lick his ribs and he moaned louder. 

You nibbled one of the ribs, like you would nibble BBQ ribs.

He moaned loudly and gripped the sheets so hard that the fabric was tearing. 

  
Deciding that you tortured him enough you sat up and admired your work. 

Puppy was sprawled out and panting heavily underneath you. You liked how he looked. 

"Ready for the main event Puppy?"

"m-mistress. ah! p-please!" He was so lost in pleasure that he was incoherent. 

The thought that you reduced him to such a state, sent a trill down your spine.

You pulled down his pants and underwear, wondering for a moment if he had something under there.

  
He had a dick. A long dark orange one with a faint orange glow. It was dripping with precum and twitching. 

You slowly descended on it. It felt amazing! It was filling you so perfectly! 

You began moving, slowly at first but soon you were bouncing, gripping at his ribcage to keep yourself up.

He was very vocal, moaning so loudly that probably the neighbours could hear him. He was still gripping the bed with his claws and it seemed as if he was restraining himself. 

"Ah! Papyrus! You're such a good boy! You want to touch me right? Go ahead. Touch me however you want!"

As those words left your lips, his hands shot to your sides, gripping your waist and helping you thrusting. 

He sat up, squishing your boobs against his ribcage. 

"mistress! p-please, m-may i cum? let me cum i-i..."

You cut him off by gripping his collar and pulling his face to yours.

"Cum." You whispered where his ear would be.

He obeys, cumming hard and filling you, triggering your own orgasm.

You collapsed next to him and it hits you. 

He did not wear a condom.

"We should probably clean ourselves up."

"mmm... later." He muttered hugging you, hiding his face in your neck. 

You looked down at yourself and the mess (and his penis) had disappeared. 

You feel him smirk against your neck "magic." is all he said "ya don't even have to worry about unwanted babybones, both partners have ta really want one for it ta appear."

Wow. That confirmed it, monsters were cool.

"B-But are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" You asked him, suddenly feeling concerned. 

He hummed "ya hurt me in all the right ways. now less talky, more cuddles." 

You shifted more toward Papyrus and snuggled closer to his body.

  
How can a skeleton be so cuddly?

  
More questions for tomorrow. 

  
For now you'll just join Papyrus in the dreamworld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments, questions and everything else!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, you know what else is a mess? My Tumblr! https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


End file.
